A Brave Little Bat
"A Brave Little Bat" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May and released in August. Script It starts off with showing a cave of some kind. It zooms inside slowly to show bats sleeping inside of it. Many of the Bats are seen sleeping with children, are together as a couple or are a family. One little baby bat is seen awake not sleeping. Bat: “sigh” I am not tired... I don't even know how to sleep. What do I even do? The little bat tries to think. It then sees a hole outside. Bat: Man, I need to get going... I can't sleep! I'll be back when I am tired.. The little bat then flies out of the cave. Bat: I guess I can get some fresh air! He then flies off into the wild. Bat: There must be something I can do! Just something! He then looks around and sees a tree. Bat: Nice! A large pounded tree! Maybe I can find something! He goes inside the hole of the tree. However, Pecky is seen pecking on the bat's head and kicks him out. Pecky then puts a sign on the tree that says "NO VACANCY". Bat: Maybe animals are too hard around here.. guess I will go somewhere else.. He then flies off into the deep forest. Bat: Nice place! Especially since I can see at midnight. He flies around and sees a sign that leads to Pensacola. Bat: "Pensacola City"? Hmmm... this sounds interesting! I think I'll take a peek! He then flies into the city. Bat: Does seem pretty great around here! As the bat ventures further into the city, he comes across multiple buildings in the city. He then flies into a window of a house. Not long afterwards, screaming is heard. The bat comes out terrified as many objects are seen being thrown as him. Woman: (voice) SHOO! SHOO! The bat then flies off in terror. Bat: What was up with her? The bat continues to venture into the city going into numerous houses. Immediately, more screaming is heard as people start throwing objects at the bat. The bat then retreats and flies away. Bat: Gosh, what is up with everybody in this city? I’m not that scary am I...? The bat leaves. Meanwhile. The bat is seen outside of a restaurant. Bat: This looks like a good place to check out! The bat heads inside the restaurant. Immediately, screaming is heard. Beef Boss is seen shooing the bat away with a fly swatter as it attempts to fly away for it’s life. Beef Boss: AND STAY OUT! Beef Boss slams the restaurant’s doors. Meanwhile. The bat is now seen at a tree upset. Bat: It just doesn’t make any sense.. Why are people so afraid of me? I’m just a small bat.. ???: Probably because you might be a mouse with wings? Bat: Huh? The bat turns to his right to see a raven. Bat: Who are you? Raven: Oh, pretty much nobody at the moment! Just a Scavenger looking for food. Bat: What’s your name? Raven: Maybe I can tell you later! Bat: Nice! My name is Gilbert by the way. Raven: Cool! What are you doing out here anyways? Gilbert: I decided to venture Into the city called “Pensacola”, but sadly, it’s people hate me.. Raven: Maybe it’s because you are a bat. And any wild animal that comes from the.. Well. DUH.. WILD, could possibly have a disease or worse, rabies. Gilbert: But I don’t have any diseases.. Raven: Either do I. But maybe, you can come stay at my place for a while. Gilbert: And where is that? Raven: Follow me! Gilbert: Ok! Gilbert follows the raven. Meanwhile. Gilbert and the raven are seen at a tree. Raven: I just like to live around here. It’s my place until it is.. Well, I’d say it, but it would give off who I am. Gilbert: Cool! Gilbert then sees something on the raven, but it isn’t shown. Gilbert: What is that? Raven: What’s what? Gilbert: That on your shoulder? Raven: Oh this? Eh, this is pretty much nothing. Just what “keeps me alive”. Gilbert: Nice! Raven: Anyways, you can stay here. I will be back. Gilbert: Ok, br just for a while. I got to get back home soon. Raven: Sure you will! The raven then leaves, leaving a rather small snickering laughter. Gilbert: Guess I will check this out! Gilbert heads inside the tree. Meanwhile. The raven is seen looking around. Raven: He should be here somewhere. The raven then let’s out a war cry. Immediately, smoke pops out, however, what is there isn’t exactly shown. ???: Greetings “CENSORED”. Did you find anything? Raven: Nothing at the moment. When is the time we do our task again “CENSORED”? ???: Soon enough. We still need people on our side, not let anyone mess with the plans. Raven: Ok! I guess I will go back to my rather “extra” hideout after I get some food at least. ???: Alright. Till we see each other again. The figure disappears into smoke. Raven: Now, time to find some food. The raven then leaves. Meanwhile. Gilbert is seen at the raven’s tree. Suddenly, a newspaper flies in and hits Gilbert on the face? Gilbert: What the? Gilbert pulls off the newspaper. He then starts reading it. Gilbert: “"CENSORED" ATTACK STRIKES THE CITY OF PENSACOLA.”? What is a “CENSORED”? Eh it’s probably nothing! Gilbert throws away the newspaper. Not long afterwards, the raven’s shadow appears with what seems to be ghoulish worms in his mouth. When Gilbert sees this, he screams. Gilbert: OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE?! Raven: Oh, it’s just my food! Gilbert: THAT, IS YOUR FOOD?! Raven: Hey! Don’t sweat it! I found them at a garbage can. Gilbert: Dear God! I’m going to need to get my eyes checked after this! Raven: Oh well, if you are not hungry, just go to sleep. Gilbert: Ok! Tomorrow, I will leave and go back to my home. Raven: Ok! At nighttime. Gilbert is seen fast asleep. He then wakes up for a moment. Gilbert: “yawns” Man. I can’t wait to get back home. Suddenly, he sees what seems to be a grey face on the raven’s shoulder. Gilbert: Wait a minute.. It’s that “thing” again on his shoulder.. It also was on the newspaper.. Gilbert heads outside. When he comes back, he is seen with the newspaper in his hands. This time, the article shows “MINDLESS ATTACK STRIKES THE CITY OF PENSACOLA.”. A grey face leaking black tears is seen on the newspaper. Gilbert: Wait.. Those two look strangely familiar.. He then puts the newspaper down. Gilbert: I can’t seem to make out of it.. ???: What are you doing? Gilbert screams when he looks up to see the raven. Gilbert: Um.. I’m just looking at this newspaper article! Raven: Is that so? Gilbert then sees the face on the raven’s shoulder again. Gilbert: WAIT.. Gilbert then simultaneously looks at the newspaper and the raven’s shoulder. Raven: Is something wrong? Gilbert: W-What is that on your arm? Why do I see it in the newspaper? Raven: What do you mean- Gilbert shows the raven the newspaper. The raven then looks at this with a grin. Raven: Well, looks like you found out the truth. Gilbert: What do you mean? Raven: Isn’t it obvious to you? My real name is Fawkes. I have participated in the Mindless Attack by helping out my master (Dreamcaster) and turning the whole entire city into mindlesses. Soon, we both had our soul stealers, before a flower girl and her friends ruined it for us and took, back the city.. Now that you have seen this, I can’t let you leave.. Gilbert: Y-YOU TRICKSTER.. YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING ME FOR SAPS?! Fawkes: “laughing sinisterly” You should have seen the look on your face! NOW DIE. Fawkes then charges at Gilbert who runs off screaming. Fawkes: GET BACK HERE.. Fawkes chaws loudly as he flies after Gilbert, who is seen frantically trying to fly away. Fawkes: Nowhere to run ratting bat! Gilbert is seen flying throughout many tree sceneries as he tries to avoid Fawkes. Immediately, he comes across a large spider web. Fawkes: Now I’ve got you- Suddenly, Gilbert dodges Fawkes as he falls into the spider web. He then struggles to get out of the web as Gilbert flies away. Fawkes: HEY. GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID RAT ON WINGS!! I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!! A spider then appears on the web. Suddenly, he screams upon seeing Fawkes’ face and runs off. Fawkes: Oh burnt crispy toasts.. Meanwhile. Gilbert the bat is seen flying into his cave with a ton of adrenaline. He then goes upside down with his parents, who then wake up. Gilbert’s Mom: Hey Gilbert! Gilbert’s Dad: Did you have a good morning’s sleep? Gilbert: Not really.. It then cuts to black. Meanwhile. At some nearby trees, a shadow in the distance then appears. The figure is revealed to be Fawkes. Fawkes: If people can’t stop intruding into our plans, it is time that me and my master (Dreamcaster) take out another strategy on taking over the city.. Fawkes then comes out of the shadows. Fawkes: Soon, my master will takeover the city, and will be completely unavoidable to the civilians of Pensacola.. Fawkes laughs sinisterly as the screen cuts to black. ________________________ THE END! ________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Gilbert the Bat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Gilbert the Bat Episodes Category:Bats Episodes Category:Gilbert's Parents Episodes Category:Pensacola Citizens Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Mindlesses Episodes Category:Soul Stealers Episodes